Daren "Daredevil" Devilin
''Wrestling Company'' Hybrid Championship Wrestling (HCW) *HCW Website ''Wrestling Bio'' Wrestler Name: "The Man Without Fear" Daren "Daredevil" Devilin Wrestling Style: Technical, High Flyer Hometown: Hollywood, California Age: 22 (06/13/1984) Height: 6'2" Weight: 237 pounds Alignment: Face Favorite Move: Various suplexes. Finisher 1: Death Proof (540 Corkscrew Senton) Finisher 2: Macabre (STO) Entrance Music: The Man Without Fear - Drowning Pool feat. Rob Zombie Ring Attire: Flexible Jeans and white shoes. ''Introduction'' Born with proverbial silver spoon in his mouth Daren Devilin is the son of the 5 Star Hotel Chain owner Patrick Devilin of Devilin Hotels, and Academy Award winning actress Lois Devilin. Daren hated the life of luxury, and rebelled against the rich and the snobby. Daren fled his hometown in Boston Mass. To start out a life in Hollywood California. An adrenaline junky, Daren started out with odds and ends as a Hollywood stuntman jobs. He got quickly bored thinking it wasn't dangerous enough. He trained in mix martial arts and grappling and began fighting in MMA styles fights. He went 22-0-1 in his short lived career before he began coordinating his own dangerous stunts. Illegal base jumping off buildings, motorcycle stunts, swimming cageless with a Great White Shark, and much more. Daren signed up to be a wrestler just looking for his next great thrill. Daren's wrestling career although short is prolific in all aspects. He's been labeled as the high flying daredevil style of wrestler by his compatriots in the locker room, and like most high flyers he flings his body through the air with reckless abandon, and little regard for his own well being. But to the fans that have watched him and the select few that have been able to test themselves against him, have come to see that Daren is much more than a High flyer. His "Man without fear" Attitude, and disregard for the well being of himself or his opponent have impressed not only the fans, but other in the locker room as well. ''Training'' Daren began his training in the XWA (Xcellence Wrestling Academy) under the direct teachings of Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady. Dylan Brady saw a lot of promise in the young man. During the training Daren was often tested by two other of Dylan Brady's top students, "The Royal One" Oliver King, and The Rookie Stud "The Superman" Brandon Dark. These three constantly competed for top honor among the class. It wasn't long before Daren began pulling away but in the end the three of them would share the award for top student. Brandon Dark found his way too FCW: Revolution, and Oliver King to XWE. Daren not wanting any contractual obligation at the moment wrestled the indy scene making alittle extra cash between his job as a Hollywood Stunt man, and a Daredevil. It all came together when his Daredevil persona, and wrestling abilities collided to create a new Daren Devilin. ''Birth of Daren "Daredevil" Devilin'' ''Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment'' Daren finally signed a contract with XWE on its Aggression Brand. He wouldn't have to face his friend, and XWA rival top student "The Royal One" Oliver King since he was on XWE's Unleashed Brand. Daren quickly made his name know to Unleashed fans though, by sweeping one of their top female superstars off of her feet Sami Bianco. The two had a purely physical relationship, and because of it Daren leap frogged to the top of XWE with it. Daren won match after match in impressive fashion. Daren never got to face Oliver but the began to rise to the top of their respected shows. But it wasn't long before Daren would be shown up, as Oliver won both the Unleashed Tag Team Titles, and the Intergender Titles, on the same night. Oliver then began a campaign with his Girlfriend TaTyana Casey to become XWE Unleashed World Champion. Daren was left longing and with XWE on the verge of shutting down Daren made a final lunge in the ranks becoming the Aggression Hardcore Champion before XWE's closure. ''Hybrid Championship Wrestling'' Daren began an acting career after XWE's closure, and followed in the foot steps of he friends from XWA. Brandon had a career ending injury after a match in his second Promotion UCW. Now Brandon was staring in films produced by Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady. Daren followed suit filming two movies under he's mentor, and good friend's production company Xcellence Films. It wasn't long though before his agent Lily Darling found a place for Daren to continue his wrestling career, Hybrid Championship Wrestling. Daren signed the contract, and went in head first. He quickly defeated his first few opponents, and captured the Hardcore title in only his third match. Then went on to successfully defend his title at Thanks for Nothings against Lady Angel, and the former Champion Vaughn. Although successfully defended, Daren wasn't happy picking up his career in HCW where he left in XWE. He wanted out of the hardcore division and onto bigger and better things. Taking a page out of his friend Oliver King's book, Daren began targeting the top guys of HCW in his Promo's. He kept it real with his own mixture of arrogant confidence, and Devilin humor. It was long before his got his answer. After another successful Hardcore title defense against Lady Angel, Justin Rivers, and Ken Jones, Daren was jumped by none other than HCW's World Champion Piv's Lackies John Stevens, and Robert Purcell. They attacked, and allowed Lady Angel to steal Devilin's Hardcore Title. Daren was ok with losing the belt, but not ok with the way it was lost. Daren is set to face Purcell, and Stevens this Sunday Night on HCW's Onslaught for their Tag Team Titles, with an unlikely partner in "Godly" Ken Davison.... ''Family & Friends'' ''Parents'' Daren's father Patrick Devilin is owner and operator of the Devilin Hotel chain. He is ong of the most successful business men in America rated 2nd in Forbes Magazine behind Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady. Patrick Devilin is a huge part of Daren's fearless persona. It was Patrick's fearless and cutthroat business practices that made Daren look up to him. Patrick enstilled fearlessness, and confidence into his son always telling his son he was only better than everyone else if he believed himself to be. Daren believed that over everything else, and soon became arrogantly confident. Daren's mother Lois Devilin was a kind a caring individual. She's an academy award winning actress under her maiden name Lois Lang. She's started in over 25 feature films, but gave up her career and devoted her life to her son Daren, and eventually her Daughter Angel becoming a full-time mom. Lois taught Daren compassion, and self-control. This two along with his fathers teaching shaped Daren into the man he is today. ''Friend and Agent, Sister and PR Rep. Daren's friend, and Manager Lily Darling started Darling & Devilin talent agency. Although all Angel did was put up her daddy's money to open the Agency. Lily is a talented agent and manager helping rising stars become household names. Although most of her clients aren't extremely well know her biggest client is one of the biggest names in entertainment on multiple fronts. She's the driving force behind Daren's wrestling, and movie careers, and Daren has her to thank for a whole lot of it. Daren's little sister is more of a pain in Daren's side then a help. Although she does have her uses. Daren has had his share of brotherly protection, having to take care of a numerous amounts of her drug addicted, violent, or down right criminal boyfriends. Good thing for Angel, because when Daren is done with them, then never come back. Although she's a trouble maker Daren loves her so, and wouldn't let anyone of anything harm her. She's the financial half of D&D's talent Agency, and is business partners with her best friend Lily Darling. ''The Other Half Daren's girlfriend Kailey Queen is Daren's rock. She's said to be the one to tame the savage beast, by Daren's family and friends. It is more than obvious that their relationship is more than just a physical one like Daren's previous relationship with Sami Bianco. Kailey and Daren met on the set of a T.V. show Kailey was doing for NBC. Daren was filming a commercial a few studio's down and then just happened to bump into each other between takes. They hit it off immediately and both found management under Lily Darling. Kailey's movie career has started to move forward as is Daren's and the two are living it up together. Rumors even suggest that Daren may be planning to pop the question soon. Regardless of the rumors it's obvious that the two of them are in love, and that their both happy. Kailey has said that she can see herself spending the rest of her life with Daren. Daren's response. "She's gonna have my babies." ''The Mentor'' Daren's mentor and friend Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady is the biggest name in the entertainment industries. He is the CEO of XEI (Xcellence Entertainment Industries) which is the headlining company to subsidiaries such as Xcellence Films, Nu Era Records, Xcellence Magazine Publishing Company, and Xcellence Wrestling Academy. Dylan trained Daren to be a wrestler with a lot of experience behind him. A 14 year wrestling career which bolstered 6 time MWF Champion, 3 time MWF Intercontinental Champion, many other titles, and many jobs as General manager for various wrestling promotions. He also trained other big name wrestlers such as "The Royal One" Oliver King, and The Rookie Stud "The Superman" Brandon Dark. ''The Royal One, and The Superman'' One of Daren's biggest rivals, and best friends was his XWA classmate Oliver King. Oliver King, Brandon Dark, and Daren Devilin all graduated from XWA with top honors. After graduating they all went their separate ways. Oliver wrestled the indy circuit with Daren, before landing in UCW when it began a merger with XWE. The Merger fell through and UCW was lost, but XWE remained, and so did Oliver King. He quickly rose with main event status targeting the Champion through his sister in-law his girlfriend TaTyana Casey. Oliver became Tag Champs with his brother Erik, and Intergender Champs with TaTyana wrestling two matches on the same night. XWE eventually closed down and Oliver never got his Heavyweight title shot. He decided to retired from wrestling, and start a family with TaTyana. He's currently a leading man in a handful of "in production" Xcellence Films. Also a graduate of Xcellence Wrestling Academy, Brandon was the first to land a contract on a mainstream wrestling promotion. He started out in FCW: Revolution, and made an immediate impact earning him the name "Revolution's Rookie Stud." He worked his way up the card winning a 40 man battle royale, and securing himself the FCW: Revolution U.S. Title. I held that title until FCW: Revolution shutdown due to management conflicts. He immediately got another contract with UCW (Ultimate Championship Wrestling). He's career in UCW didn't last long. In only his fourth match he suffered a career ending injury shattering his leg bone into hundreds of pieces. The doctors were able to piece it back together, but told him he'd never walk again. He's currently a CEO with XEI, and stars in movies with Daren. The three of them hold a very strong bond. ''Other Info'' *''' Martial Status''' :* Taken *'Dating/Sleeping With' :* Kailey Queen *'Current Allies' :* None *'Current Enemies' :* Lady Angel :* Robert Purcell :* John Stevens *'Past Flings' :*Sami Bianco-XWE *'Family' :*Patrick Devilin-Father :*Lois Devilin-Mother :*Angel Devilin-Younger Sister *'Friends' :*Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady :*"The Royal One" Oliver King :*"The Superman" Brandon Dark :*Lily Darling *'Likes' :*Fast Cars :*Adrenaline Rushes :*Kailey Queen *'Dislikes' :*Crybaby wrestlers (Lady Angel, and Bret Hart) :*Idiots, and retards :*Boring Promo's *'Respects' :*Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady :*Bob Pooler :*Slayer :*Kevin Hurts :*Cross *'Disrespects' :*Piv :*Ryan G. Gosling aka. Guffery lol. Category:Wrestlers